Missing in Action Part II
by mckono4ever
Summary: Sequel to Missing in Action! Read that first if you haven't! So yeah... all the problems from that are resolved!


**A/N: Here's the second part guys! Sorry for that cliffy! Had to do it! Oh and the date in it is just a random one that happened recently.****  
****DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Because you heard me the first time. CBS wants money I don't have for it so I just play with their characters. Thanks!**

Missing in Action Part II

Steve McGarrett tracked her cell phone. Oh god. He had to find her. He'd just been released from the hospital a few days ago. They'd flown him back to Hawaii this morning. He'd gotten back and went to knock on Kono's door first thing. No answer. He'd opened her usually locked door. Something was wrong. He found a note taped to her hall mirror. In big letters it said "TO ANYONE WHO FINDS THIS" in her handwriting. He'd grabbed it and opened it. It had said this:

_Dear Everyone,__  
__ I'm sorry I have to do this but I can't stand it. I love Steve and now that he's dead I can't live anymore. I've gone to kill myself. If you find this either I'm already dead or this is a shock to you. I'm sorry once again everyone. I love you all dearly.__  
__ Sincerely,__  
__ Kono Kalakaua__  
__ 7/18/12_

Today was 7/18/12. She could still be alive. He tracked her phone to a cliff. No dear god. Let her be alive. He focused on the second sentence of her letter. She loved him. He drove as fast as he could to the place where her phone was. He dashed past her car. The next thing he saw was Kono with her back to him her arms spread wide and getting ready to jump. Steve ran to her and grabbed her arms. He pulled her back into his arms and they fell to the ground with her on top of him.

"I'm alive Kono. And I love you too," Steve whispered.

•••••

It was a dream. It had to be. Steve wasn't really alive. Was he? But his arms were surrounding her. It seemed so real. Then she heard his voice. It was soft.

"I'm alive Kono. And I love you too," it came. You know what? If this was a dream it was the best one she could ever have. Or maybe she was in heaven. Maybe she'd jumped and died and this was heaven. Because it sure felt like it. Steve's arms tightened. They were so warm. She reached up and pinched it.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked. She giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I was making sure it wasn't a dream," she said. He smiled. He turned her over so she was straddling him. She leaned down and got close to his mouth. When she was about to kiss him she whispered something. "I love you, Steve McGarrett. And don't you ever die again. Seriously," she whispered.

"I love you too Kono Kalakaua. And I won't die again. As long as you don't either," he whispered. She smiled right before she brushed his lips.

"I won't. I promise," she whispered then leaned down and kissed him. It was sweet and passionate. Filled with things they couldn't say out loud. Finally Steve broke the kiss for air.

"Kono, I need to make a few phone calls. Then hopefully we'll have our ohana back. Whaddya say?" he asked. She smiled a big toothy smile.

"O-kay. Come on sailor. Let's get you home," she said standing up. He stood up too. They both got into his truck and he drove to his house. Kono called Chin while Steve made his calls.

"Kelly," he answered.

"Hey Chin. Guess who's NOT dead?" she asked cheerily.

"Kono. He's dead. Trust me. I saw the body. He's dead. Do you need to see a psychologist to get over this?" Chin asked. Kono rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a shrink cuz. Trust me. He's alive. And we are at his house," Kono told him assuredly.

"Kono it's not him. Maybe it's a look-alike parading as him," Chin suggested. Kono rolled her eyes again.

"No it's him. Hold on," she told him. She went into the kitchen. "Steve. Chin thinks you're a look-alike pretending. Where was Danny at when he found out Rachel was pregnant with Grace?" Kono asked. Not many people knew. He had only told Five-0 that story.

"He was undercover as a gangster on the New Jersey streets when some guy told Danny and his "buddies" that Detective Williams' wife was pregnant and Williams was missing. Danny practically choked and almost blew his cover," Steve said without hesitation.

"Thanks," she smiled and went back into the living room before talking to her cousin again. "He just told me where Danny was when he found out Rachel was pregnant with Grace without hesitation. It's him," Kono reassured her cousin.

"Okay cuz. Whatever you say," Chin still sounded doubtful.

"Fine. Whatever don't believe me. Bye Chin," she hung up. Why wouldn't her cousin believe her? Ah well. He'd find out soon enough that she wasn't lying. She put the phone back into her pocket and waited for Steve to come into the living room. When he did he had a broad smile on his face.

"It's all arranged. Stan Edwards is being informed right now that he no longer has a job there and has to come back to Hawaii. And the governor has reinstated Five-0," Steve told her grinning. She smiled too and came to hug him. When she let go Steve got his laptop and logged in. He put in a request for Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly to be transferred from Honolulu Police Department to Hawaii Five-0. Then he requested Detective Daniel Williams of NCIS: Los Angeles be transferred to Hawaii Five-0. Finally he turned to Kono. "And where are you working?" he questioned.

"Um. Nowhere right now. I do need to cancel an order though," Kono told him. Steve raised an eyebrow. "I was going to move to Gulf Shores, AL. I was planning at working at a restaurant. And I bought a house," Kono told him rather reluctantly.

"Yeah you won't need that house. Or that job. You have a house and job here," Steve told her. Then added, "And a boyfriend?" it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah. A boyfriend. A tall handsome one by the name of Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett. Have you heard of him? Im told he hangs people off buildings. And drives like a madman. And his team have to work all the time because he never gives them days off. And I've heard he's mean and hard and serious. Never laughing or smiling," Kono teased him.

"Yeah. I've heard of him. Ive also heard he's in love with a very beautiful woman on his team named Officer Kono Kalakaua. I've heard she's just like him except in female form. And she is just hot," Steve teased back. "And I've also heard that she-" Kono silenced him with a kiss. He kissed her back. Finally he pushed her onto the couch. They only came up for air for a split second before they were at it again. He had just made it to the point of where he was going to pull her shirt off when her phone rang. They speedster and she sighed before pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Ugh. Danny has the WORST timing," Kono muttered before answering.

"What Danno?" she snapped.

"Whoa somebody isn't having a good day," Danny said. He noticed her heavy breathing suddenly. "Wait are you getting laid? Who is it with? I wanna run a background check NOW. Tell me Kono. Who is it?" Danny suddenly spoke fast.

"Danny! I think maybe you should not jump to conclusions. I was just kissing him. Besides I don't think you'd believe me if you knew his name," Kono told him.

"Tell me anyway," Danny told her.

"Maybe I should let him do the talking," she told him before handing the phone to Steve.

"Hello Danno!" Steve told his partner smiling.

"WHAT? STEVEN MCGARRETT IS THAT YOU?" Danny yelled through the phone. Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and listened to his partner yell that way. It was a lot less painful for him. When he was sure he was done he put it back up to his ear cautiously.

"Yes Danno. It's me. I'm not really dead. Someone knocked me out and stole my dog tags and put them on a burned up body. When I came to I was in the middle of the jungle alone. Eventually Joe found me and brought me back home. And Stan just lost his job so you can move back to Hawaii now," Steve told him.

"Oh wow. Wait what? Stan lost his job? How do you know that?" Danny was confused.

"Let's just say the President owed me a favor," Steve told him.

"THE PRESIDENT? Like of the United States?" Danny was more than a little shocked. Of course so was Kono. Her mouth was hanging open as she gaped at him.

"Yes, Daniel. The first part of our SEAL mission was to be the President's security detail during his party with several foreign royals. Therefore he owes me a favor," Steve explained it like he would to a five year old.

"Oh wow. Hold on Steve. I've got a call on another line. Pause for a sec," Danny told him. Then he heard a click. He waited for a minute before Danny's voice came back. He sounded really smug. "Yep. That was Rachel. 'Oh Daniel! Stanny-bear lost his job! Whatever will I do?'" Danny mimicked his ex-wife's voice with a high squeaky British sounding voice.

"She doesn't sound like that Danny! Give her a break!" Steve protested even though he couldn't keep a chuckle in.

"Yeah whatever. But anyway. I told her he could go back to his job in Hawaii and she was all 'Oh Daniel you're so smart! Thank you! I'll tell Stan that idea. He is just devastated!' So now I am moving back to Hawaii. Which reminds me of why I called anyway. I was calling to ask who the hell transferred me back to Five-0 in the first place. I guess that question is answered," Danny told Steve.

"Yep. Talk to you soon, Danno. Bye!" Steve told him.

"Whoa! Didn't know you were capable of saying a proper good bye! Did somebody get that on recording? Please say you did? Oh yeah Kono heard! Okay we're good!" Danny did his usual rant at Steve for something he did wrong (or right in this case). Steve chuckled.

"Bye, Danno!" Steve told him.

"Bye, Steven. Good to have you alive!" Danny joked before hanging up. Steve hung up too.

"Good to be alive," he muttered under his breath. No sooner had he handed the phone back to Kono when it began to ring again. Kono sighed again and looked at the screen.

"Yeah cuz?" she asked.

"Kono Kalakaua. He's not alive. It doesn't matter whether you try to transfer me to a non-existent Five-0 or not. He's still not alive," Chin sounded exasperated.

"Where are you at?" Kono asked.

"What? HPD at work. Why?" he asked.

"No reason. Whatever. Good bye!" then Kono hung up and dragged Steve to his truck. She hopped into he drivers seat. He hopped into the passenger seat without protest and handed her the keys. Within minutes they pulled up in front of HPD. Kono parked the car and strode in, Steve hot on her tail.

"Where is Lieutenant Kelly's desk at?" Kono demanded of the poor secretary.

"I'll have to call him and see if he wants visitors. Can I give him a name?" the secretary asked kindly.

"No. Just give me where he's at," Kono got up close in the woman's face. Her eyes were shooting daggers. She hadn't verbally threatened the woman but her face said it all.

"Go that way and turn right. His is the fifth one on the left," the woman told her and pointed at the hallway to the right. Steve almost felt sorry for the woman. It was obvious she was new and didn't know about Five-0. It was also obvious that from here on out she would be either quitting the job or avoiding Kono as much as she possibly could. He smirked. Kono was getting be like him a lot. Wouldn't Danno he pleased? Somehow he suspected he wouldn't when he got here and everything went back to normal. And Steve would definitely be getting a rant from his partner on teaching Kono bad habits in the future. He could almost picture his partner now. The Jersey native's hands would be flailing like crazy as he ranted. He smirked again. Then they reached Chin's office. Kono marched right in. Steve followed almost hesitantly. Chin's back was to them.

•••••

"I told that secretary I didn't need visitors," Chin muttered under his breath before wheeling around. What he saw shocked him. His cousin had told him he was alive. He hadn't believed her. But unless that was a ghost standing behind Kono then he was alive. Very much so. With a scratch over his eye and bruises on his arms. And hesitantly smiling at him. Kono was flat at smiling smugly at the shocked expression on her cousins face.  
"He's alive," Chin said. Holy cow. How the hell was Steve McGarrett alive? He had seen the body himself.

"Thats right, cuz. Been trying to tell you that. Figured you wouldn't believe me unless I showed you," Kono was still smirking smugly at him.

"Yeah you did tell me but...You had just taken his death so hard I though you were just imagining things but...I mean..." Chin trailed off. Steve spoke.

"I was knocked out and someone stole my dog tags. They obviously put them on another body. I probably WOULD have died. I was out there alone. Not a lot of food. A little water. And no idea whatsoever where I was at. As I was wondering I heard a voice. It was Joe. He found me and brought me to a hospital in California. Which is where I've been up until this morning when I told them I wasn't going to stay there any longer and they agreed to let me fly home," Steve explained to Chin. He answered the question so obviously on the elder detective's mind.

"Wow. Have you told Danny?" Chin asked him.

"Uh yeah," Steve told him turning slightly red at the memory of what he'd been doing when Danny had called. Kono couldn't help but blush too. Luckily Chin was distracted and didn't even notice their embarrassment.

"So Five-0 is back in place?" Chin asked.

"And rearing to go!" Steve told him happily.

"Good," Chin let out a sigh of relief. "I kinda missed you and Danny doing your old married couple thing. But don't tell anybody," Chin snickered. Steve couldn't help but laugh along with Kono and Chin. He had to admit it too. He had definitely missed his best friends. Not to mention the woman standing before him laughing with her cousin. He had definitely missed her.

•••••

Danny Williams strode purposefully toward the security gate. He was annoyed and tired. And most definitely looking forward to seeing his best friends again. He got to the gate and was too annoyed to go through with the whole security thing. He flashed his badge which he had so proudly put back on and walked right through. He tried to ignore the thought that Steve had rubbed off on him too much. He had a reason, he told himself. He hadn't seen his friends in a while. He had thought his best friend and partner in crime-well solving it-was dead only to find after he'd moved to LA to be close to his daughter that he was very much alive and kissing the girl that was like a sister to him. He walked toward the plane. He was going back to Hawaii. Home. When he'd left New Jersey to go to a pineapple infested island halfway across the world, he never thought he'd see the day when he couldn't wait to be back in Hawaii. The fact was he missed New Jersey sure but he couldn't help but love Hawaii. His ohana was there. And family is where home is. He was finally coming home. And finally realizing that Hawaii truly was home.

•••••

_Three weeks later...__  
_

"Yes Steven I missed you! Doesn't mean I missed your driving one bit!" Danny ranted at his crazy partner. Steve just smiled. "Don't you smile at me you mental Army guy!" Steve opened his mouth to say something but Danny stopped him. "And don't you dare tell me it's the Navy. I KNOW it's the Navy!" Steve smirked.

"I knew it!" he said victoriously. He received a murderous glare from the blonde detective.

"Slow down Steven! We don't have to be at Kono's parents house for another ten minutes!" Danny told him.

"Yes, Danno," Steve said obediently. They were going to a surprise birthday party for Kono. It had been Chin's idea actually. But it was really hard to keep a secret from her. She was a really good detective. She had spent a lot of time at Steve's place too so they had to keep all evidence out of his house. Fact was, Chin had been happy and relieved that the two had finally admitted their feelings for each other. And he had fully given his blessing on their relationship. So far she hadn't spent any nights at Steve's place. So far. So Steve had been keeping his presents for her hid in the trunk of the Mercury. She would never think to look there. He thought. She had known something was up when the guys started hanging out together and hadn't invited her. In fact one time she had managed to find out where they were going and just "accidentally" managed to go to the same bar. In fact the guys hadn't noticed her until she snuggled up next to Steve. Steve had ended up pulling her to her car and telling her he was following her home. And if she didn't stay there she was in trouble. So yeah she definitely knew something was up. But they had managed to plan it the day before her birthday. The party was a Saturday. Her birthday was Sunday. Finally they reached Kono's parents house. Her mother, Keahi, was looking very sneaky. She had people park in the lot a block away then had her brother drive people in his bus to the party. That way she didn't suspect a thing. Steve and Danny arrived at the party and went to the back as planned. Her parents house was a beautiful two story house with the backyard going onto the beach. It was much like Steve's house except a lot prettier. It was painted white and had turquoise shutters. It had flowers planted in the front in a little row along the house. It was like a fairy tale cottage except in real life. In the back several tables were set up and we're already covered in food. Lots of guests, mostly family, were already mingling and talking in the back. Lots of presents already littered the back of the porch. One Steve smiled at. You could tell what it was just by looking at it. It was kind of hard to hide a surfboard under wrapping paper. He and Danny added their gifts to the stack and joined the party. Kono's mom came to greet them. She was a beautiful woman with Kono's features and long dark hair. Her smile very much resembled her daughter's.

"This is going to be great. I'm sure Kono will love it. She's so lucky to be working with such fine young men that care about her so much," Keahi winked at Steve at this and waved at them as she spotted someone else to talk to. Steve blushed at this. He really did care about Kono a lot. And tonight he planned on telling her. When he had a chance when they were by themselves. He would tell her just how much she means to him. And then he was planning on proposing. He had asked both Chin and her dad's permission. Both had readily agreed. When everyone was there Kono's mom called everyone to quiet down.

"Commander McGarrett. Now is your time," she announced looking at Steve and smiling. Steve smiled back. He pulled out his phone and clicked number two on speed dial. She answered on the second ring.

"Kalakaua," she sounded kinda distracted.

"Kono? It's Steve. I hate to tell you this-"

"We have a case don't we?" she interrupted.

"Yeah. Sorry. We're meeting at HQ in twenty minutes," Steve played his part perfectly.

"Okay. See you then," she told him.

"Yeah bye," then they both hung up. When Steve had put his phone in his pocket he smiled broadly at everyone. "And now it's Mrs. Kalakaua's turn," he announced. Everyone turned to her.

"Wait a minute people. Then I'll call her. Don't want it looking too suspicious," Keahi told them. They all sighed and waited in suspense. Finally Keahi pulled out her phone and hit her daughter's name on contacts to call her.

"Mom I'm kinda busy. I have to work," she told her mother sounding very annoyed.

"Honey can you please stop by my house. I need to give you something. It won't take long I promise!" her mother worked her magic.

"Alright mom. I'll be there in five," and they both hung up. Keahi smiled at the waiting people.

"She'll be here in five minutes," she told everyone. Everyone cheered. Everything was going off fine. Everyone started talking amongst themselves and Chin came over to where Steve and Danny were standing.

"Hey guys. We're so lucky we got this far in this party. We tried to throw her a surprise party for her fourteenth birthday. I'll let her tell you that one," Chin told them and shook his head and chuckled at the memory.

"Oh trust me. We will definitely be hearing this story," Danny promised. They talked for a little while more before somebody ran up.

"She's coming!" the boy shouted and everyone went into hiding. They heard Kono's car pull up and the door shut.

"Mom! Where ya at?" they heard her voice call.

"Come around the house to the back sweetie! I'm back here!" they heard her mom's voice call back. Kono's footsteps could be heard to the back. Suddenly everyone jumped out.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled at once. Okay so maybe using work as an excuse was not the best idea. They were lucky she didn't shoot somebody. She had the gun out before anyone could blink.

"Whoa there! It's just a surprise birthday party!" Steve told her. She relaxed when she heard his voice and put her gun back into its holster. After that there was a small amount of chaos before Keahi stepped up and organized a line going down the food table. Ladies went first with Kono at the head of the line. Steve and Danny got their food and sat down to the side. Kono came up and stood with her hand on her hip in front of them.

"Oh come on guys. You aren't going to sit with me?" Kono asked.

"I think your family wants to sit with you," Steve told her.

"Well I want my boyfriend sitting by me. C'mon guys," and with that she turned and marched off. The two men turned to look at each other. Both shrugged and picked up their plates to sit by Kono. When everyone had eaten their fill Kono opened her presents. Hey you know Steve was right! It was a surfboard. It was from Chin. Kono got up and hugged her cousin before opening more. She loved the picture Danny got her of the four team members about two weeks ago while they were at Steve's place barbecuing. It had a cute frame that said 'Ohana' along the bottom that looked like it was written in the sand and had a pair of flip flops on the sand too. It was 8 o'clock before she finished opening all the presents. Finally she got to the final present. Steve's present. She unwrapped the tissue paper and finally got to the actual little box. She opened it and was shocked to find a silver ring with a diamond in the center and emeralds and little diamonds surrounding the bigger one. She gasped. Steve moved up and kneeled in front of her.

"Kono Kalakaua. Will you marry me?" Steve asked. Kono was even more shocked. She took a deep breath and fanned herself for a second before answering.

"Yes. Steve McGarrett I will marry you!" she said. Everyone cheered and whooped with happiness. Kono threw herself into his waiting arms and he twirled her around. As everyone whistled and cheered and whooped Kono whispered into his ear, "I love you, Steve. This has been the best birthday ever."

"I love you too, Kono. But it's not over yet," he told her. She was curious but didn't show it. Finally her mother's voice came over the crowd's noise.

"All right people. Everyone silent," she paused and when the noise stopped she continued, "Thank you. All right. Everyone single file please. Get a piece of cake after we've sang and such. Then you can stay and talk or you can head on home. We would appreciate any help cleaning up. However the younger ones probably need to get home and we understand that so you can take the kids home if you need to. Thank you for coming everybody!" Then someone lit the candles on the cake. Everyone sang happy birthday to Kono in Hawaiian. Poor Danny didn't know any of the words so he just stood there. After Kono had blown out the candles Keahi cut the cake and everyone got a piece and returned to the seats they were in before opening presents.

"So Kono," Danny started. "Tell us about this surprise fourteenth birthday party of yours. Chin tells us it was interesting."

Kono glared at her cousin as he sat down.

"Thanks Chin. Now I've gotta tell them," she sighed.

"Sorry. It's just too good to pass up," Chin smiled.

"Fine. So I was about to turn fourteen and Chin got this brilliant idea to have a surprise birthday party for me. He and my parents planned it out with precision and care. Well it came about three days before the party and I just knew something was up. Everyone was treating me so nicely and my mom had planned a special outing with Chin. So I did a little investigating. I found one thing that pointed me in the direction I needed. An invitation. It said a surprise birthday party for me was planned three days from then. I was pretty pleased with myself. Obviously I had cop skills even then. I decided to pull something. I got up at three o'clock the morning of the party and snuck out. I did my usual surfing before going to a spot up on that hill," she pointed at the hill that was next to the house. It had a good view of the backyard. "I didn't realize it then but now I see my sniping skills come from how many times I've hidden up on top of that hill and observed everyone. But anyway. I watched my mom get up and come out for her usual swim. I saw my brothers come out for their usual surf. This wasn't unnatural for me to not be there. Sometimes I'd get up as early as four and go surf for an hour before coming into the house and showering and relaxing. So it wasn't till about six before my mom realized something was off. I watched her come out and call for me. I kept silent and watched from a spot in my favorite tree on the hill. I watched her come out with my dad a little later and they searched. About seven o'clock I snuck down to the house. I knew that they were probably calling Chin and Uncle Sid by now. I got what I wanted though. I recorded my mom saying that they'd have to tell all the guests for my surprise party that I was missing. I've gotta say I'm lucky Chin didn't slap me when he strode in five minutes later. I had gone in and told my mom what I'd done. She was forgiving but Chin wasn't as much. In fact. Now that I think about it he had brought your dad with him, Steve. He got a big kick outta what I'd done to my family. In fact if I remember right I heard him muttering something about that it sounds like something Steve would do," Chin cut in at that point.  
"Yeah you did. He had told me later that it sounded just like something his son would do. I've gotta say cuz I kinda wanted to do something to you. In fact I'm glad I did," Chin grinned at her.

"Oh I was hoping we could skip that part?" Kono asked hopefully.

"Nope that's the best part!" Chin exclaimed.

"Fine. He grabbed me and hauled me outside and gave me a good dunking in the ocean. Then I escaped him and we ran around the house about five times. I was pretty fast for my age. Finally he caught me and we lay on the ground and he scolded me and that's the story of Kono Kalakaua's not so surprise party," Kono finished.

"Whew. You're lucky. If I had pulled something like that as a kid I woulda been whipped good," Danny told her laughing.

"I was whipped good," Steve snorted.

"What?" three heads turned to him.

"I kinda pulled a stunt like that. Once. My dad took his belt to my backside and I never pulled anything again," Steve told them.

"Sheesh. You guys are made for each other!" Danny joked.

"We better be Danno. I'm marrying the idiot aren't I?" Kono said jokingly.

"Oh no you didn't!" Steve turned to her. Kono giggled and flew to her feet and was running before anyone could blink. Steve was after her in a flash. They took of running. Finally Steve ended up wandering around a little lost in the woods on the hill she had pointed out earlier. He heard a giggle.

"Hey there," Kono's voice came from above him. He looked up and saw her sitting up in a tree branch above him.

"Hey yourself," he told her and scrambled up next to her.

"This is the tree," Kono told him and pointed out to the perfect view of the backyard and the house just as she'd said. "Isn't the view beautiful from up here?" Kono asked gazing out at the ocean.

"Mmmm. Yeah," Steve mumbled his agreement. Kono turned to find him staring at her. She blushed. He reached out and grabbed her hands in his. They leaned in close and kissed. It was a passionate kiss. One filled with hope for the future. It was rudely interrupted by a noise. It was a branch breaking. Steve watched Kono pull her gun from her holster. He forgot she still was prepared for work. She hopped down from the tree. He followed. The stealthily walked to where the noise had come from. They heard another one. They got to the source of the noise. Nothing. They heard another snap about three feet away. Kono whirled and pointed her gun at the spot.

"Freeze. Five-0!" she called.

"Whoa Kono. It's just me. I was looking for Steve. He's got the keys the car and I wanted to leave. I need to get some sleep. I have Gracie tomorrow and we're going to a water park," Danny told them. His hands were raised.

"Danno don't you know better than to be sneaking around like that?" Steve scolded. Danny shrugged in the moonlight.

"Where the hell are we anyway?" Danny asked.

"Ummm. I don't really know," Steve turned to look at Kono. She snickered.

"Oh come on. Mr. High and Mighty SEAL who never is lost can't find his way out of a small forest on a little hill?" she was being very sarcastic. She could see Steve's glare in the moonlight. She rolled her eyes. "This way," she told them and started walking the direction she knew to go. Most people would have gone straight down. Kono knew not to do that though. You kept going straight down from where they were at and you'd fall right into a sudden creek that flowed into the ocean. It was hard to see. Especially in the dark. She walked uphill and across before finding the place to head downhill. She went straight down from there and crossed the board she'd put up when she was younger to walk across the creek at its smallest point. The guys followed her. Within five minutes they were back in the backyard. Steve handed Danny the keys to the Camaro.

"I can hitch a ride with Kono," he answered to the questioning look on Danny's face. The blonde detective said his good byes and hitched a ride on the go kart that was bringing people to their cars. When Steve and Kono were by themselves they walked out to the beach. They held hands and walked together. Finally Steve stopped and sat down. Kono sat down beside him.

"I love you Steve," Kono told him.

"I love you too Kono. Hau'oli la hanau," Steve told her.

"It's been the best birthday ever, Steve," she told him.

"Good," he said. They both sat on the sand lost in though. Kono about how great a birthday it had been and how much she loved Steve. And Steve about how much they'd gone through together. And now they were all together once again. Reunited. And that wasn't going to change in his book anytime soon. His ohana was right where he wanted it. Together.

THE END!

**A/N: For real this time I promise. I'm sorry it took so long. I had writers block and then I didn't really get a good response. But thank you Fran for encouraging me to finish and post it! I really wanted it to conclude the story yet be just as good in a not as action way as possible. I think I finally got it done. And also let me know if you want a sequel. I might be interested in doing something like that. We'll see what the response is. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
